rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battles of History
FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY WIKI! Epic Rap Battles of History (ERB or ERBoH for short) is a YouTube video series created by Peter Shukoff (Nice Peter) and Lloyd Ahlquist (EpicLLOYD), and produced/distributed by Maker Studios. The series consists of famous historical or pop culture figures, both fictional and real, against each other in a rap battle. Originally posted on Nice Peter's channel, they now have an exclusive channel for the battles. Creators, Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD, are good friends of Rhett and Link, having collaborated multiple times. Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD appeared in the Epic Rap Battle of Manliness as two random joggers. It is speculated that the entire Epic Rap Battles of History series might have been inspired in part by Rhett & Link's popular video, Epic Rap Battle!, which came out several months before John Lennon Vs. Bill O'Riley. Collaborations Mario Brothers vs Wright Brothers Mario Brothers vs Wright Brothers is the eighteenth episode of Epic Rap Battles of History, being the third episode of Season 2. In this episode, Rhett portrayed Wilbur Wright and Link portrayed Orville Wright. Gallery Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2 Mario_Bros._vs._Wright_Bros._Cover.jpg|Mario Bros. vs. Wright Bros. Cover Wright_Brothers_Title_Card.png|The Wright Brothers' Title Card Rhett_as_Wilbur_Wright.png|Rhett as Wilbur Wright Link_as_Orville_Wright.png|Link as Orville Wright Epic Rap Battles of History. Behind the Scenes. Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. Artists vs TMNT Artists vs TMNT, also known as Renaissance Artists vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and/or Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael vs. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael, is the forty-fifth episode of Epic Rap Battles of History, being the finale episode of Season 3. In this episode, Rhett portrayed Donatello Bardi and Link portrayed Leonardo da Vinci. In this battle, Rhett and Link were paired with Smosh, to play the four Renaissance Artists. Gallery Artists vs TMNT. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 3 Finale. Artists_vs._Turtles_Cover.jpg|Artists vs. TMNT Cover Renaissance_Artists.png|Renaissance Artists Donatello_Title_Card.png|Donatello's Title Card Leonardo_Title_Card.png|Leonardo's Title Card Rhett_as_Donatello_di_Niccolò.png|Rhett as Donatello Link_as_Leonardo_da_Vinci.png|Link as Leonardo Artists vs Turtles. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted, is the fifty-second episode of Epic Rap Battles of History, being the mid-season premiere of Season 4. In this episode, Rhett portrayed William Clark and Link portrayed Meriweather Lewis. Gallery Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 4. Lewis_and_Clark_vs_Bill_and_Ted_Cover.jpg|Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Cover Lewis_and_Clark_Title_Card.png|Lewis and Clark's title card Rhett_as_William_Clark.png|Rhett as William Clark Link_as_Meriweather_Lewis.png|Link as Meriweather Lewis Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Ear Biscuits (Episode 13) Nice Peter, one of the two creators of Epic Rap Battles of History, appeared in an episode of Rhett and Link's weekly audio-only podcast, Ear Biscuits. They sit down and discuss Pete's childhood in an Irish dancing troupe, dropping out of school while on an Acid trip, the overwhelming success of ERB, and the nervous breakdown that success led to. Epic Rap Battle of Manliness Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD of Epic Rap Battles of History made a cameo in Rhett and Link's Epic Rap Battles of Manliness. They play joggers, making sure Rhett and Link don't hurt each other. Their cameo can be seen at 3:05. Category:Collaborators Category:People Category:Music Videos Category:Celebrities Category:Collaborators Category:Channels